theadventuresofsharkboyandlavagirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharkboy
I want Sharkboy to cum inside me with the power of the 7 oceans July 31, 2015 by A Wikia contributor Sharkboy is the first superhero on Planet Drool. Sharkboy's birthday is November 26. When Sharkboy was little, he lived with his father - Jotaro Kujo, a marine biologist who studied great white sharks. Sharkboy helped his father by caring for and feeding the sharks. One day an incredibly powerful electrical storm swept away the entire laboratory where Sharkboy and his father lived. Both of them survived on different life rafts on different sides of the wreckage, so Sharkboy was alone. Soon some of the sharks came, but one of them recognised Sharkboy and took him to the cave where all the other great whites lived. The sharks taught Sharkboy the ways of the shark and raised him as one of their own. Eventually, Sharkboy transformed into a half-human, half-shark being. He grew gills on the sides of his stomach, he grew sharp talons for claws, his teeth became shark teeth, he grew fins, gained shark strength, shark speed, superhuman agility, superhuman hearing, incredible fighting skills, is extremely acrobatic, has internal radar, and shark-like reflexes. Sharkboy is revealed to be King of the Ocean and cares for all sea life. Whenever Sharkboy gets extremely angry, he goes into a "Shark Frenzy", an intense burst of energy and strength. Sharkboy can now be found in his Sharksub, looking for his father who is in a submarine at the bottom of the ocean, looking for him. The coordinates of his father's location are over the hydrothermal vents, Mid-Atlantic ridge, 42 degrees west by 14 north, depth 1800 meters, near a snake pit. The bubble-like La-La's get on Sharkboy's nerves. Sharkboy's only known weakness is electric eels. 'Personality' "Sharkboy is overly confident and somtimes his self confidence gets him in trouble." '' -Taylor Lautner Sharkboy is extremely aggresive and loses his temper easily especially when it came to Max seeing him as a wimp. Although he can have a short-temper he seems to have a soft spot for LavaGirl and often gets jealous of Max for Lavagirl's protective and motherly affecion to Max which SharkBoy confuses for romantic feelings. He seems to have a strong bond and attachment to Lavagirl as he knows her even better than Max her "creator" and saved her by throwing her into a volcano even though possibly Sharkboy would have burned up because of the strong heat (even this doesn't happen). He sometimes walks the way that a shark stalks its prey. Sharkboy first was angry at Max because the Sea of Confusion is frozen and he thinks it's Max's fault. As Taylor Launter said, Sharkboy is overly confiedent and it gets him in trouble. 'Abilities' * '''Shark Physiology: '''Due to his time being raised by sharks, Shark Boy has now gained a human/shark hybrid physiology. He now possesses a primary sort of gills on his stomach, a fin and shark like teeth which can enlarge when he enters his shark frenzy and claws. * '''Superhuman strength: '''Shark Boy is physically the strongest being in planet drool, being able to defeat many plug hounds and plug serpents with minimal effort, his strength vastly increases when he is sent into a frenzy. Shark Boy's strength is only rivalled by the guards of the ice palace and dreamers like Max and Linus. * '''Superhuman speed: '''Shark Boy is one of the fastest creatures on the land and in the sea, being able to carry Lava Girl around 4 miles to a volcano in a little under a minute with no strain- faster than sanic himself. His speed is only rivalled or exceeded by dreamers like Max and Linus, and electric eels. (Though this may not be the case as the eels were electrocuting the water causing Shark Boy severe discomfort and pain which slowed him down significantly. * '''Superhuman endurance: '''Shark Boy is able to withstand falls from great heights and multiple electrical shocks that would kill a normal human. * '''Shark teeth: '''Shark Boy possesses a set of shark like teeth that can rip apart almost any material in the universe. * '''Water Animal Telepathy: '''Having been raised by Sharks and a marine biologist, Shark Boy has the ability to understand all manner of marine life. * '''Water Animal Communication: '''Having been raised by Sharks and a marine biologist, Shark Boy has the ability to communicate to all manner of marine life. * '''Water Animal Summoning: '''Due to his 'King of the Ocean' status, Shark Boy now possesses the ability to summon Underwater creatures to aid him in battle, though he mostly prefers to work with sharks because he's a racist xenophobe. * '''Water Breathing: '''Possessing a set of gills, Shark Boy has the ability to breathe underwater. * '''Water Immunity: '''Shark Boy has the ability to see in oerfect clarity and swim in almost all manner of liquids and waters. * '''Healing factor: '''Shark Boy has the ability to recover from almost any injury in a sufficient amount of time. This is most famously displayed when he was severely injured by the attack of the electric eels, he woke up a minute or two later and carried lava girl full speed to a volcano in order to save her, showing no lasting signs of injury. * '''Water Control: '''His rank of 'King of the Ocean' allows him to have limited control over water. * '''Water Generation: '''Shark Boy possesses the ability to generate small quantities of water. * '''Cup Creation: '''As seen in the 'Dream Song', Sharkboy has the power to suddenly create cups out of thin air, presumably for the purpose of waking up Max because he is a bleep. * '''Helicopter Thighs': He can spin his thighs incredibly quickly and land without any damage, a useful trick when he needs to conduct a spontaneous musical number. Weaknesses * '''Electrocution: '''Shark Boy is severely susceptible to electrocution. * '''Drowning: '''If he is knocked unconscious while underwater, he will hold his breath until the lack of oxygen forces him to use his lungs in an attempt breathe in air which will drown him. * '''Heat: '''Due to his shark-like physiology, Shark Boy is extremely susceptible to heat Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:JJBA Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure